Takeda Clan
The Takeda Clan are for the most part a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu clan whom over the ages since the beginning of the First Ninja War the clan have discovered their own secret arts and techniques, their form and stances were created and proven through battle and blood. After the forming of the Land of Water, the Takeda Clan were absorbed in part and became as a stream, flowing a fresh supply of hardened and combat ready childred for the academy to train and later take advantage of as Nin within Kirigakure. After the establishing of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen the Takeda Clan constantly sought self improvement and with fearsome devotion trained within their own Clan Dojo's the arts of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu in order to prepare themselves to challenge for the right to carry one of the Seven Swords of the Mist. Throughout the Clan history there have been thirteen wielders of one or more of the Seven of the Swords of the Mist, and in that time the clan had come to develop skills and jutsu, even forbidden in some cases for each Sword which were taught throughout their Clan Dojo's, this dedication to Kenjutsu granted them the affectionate term 'Sword Hunters'. Fierce rivals of the Hozuki Clan who were the first to have a single member of their Clan master all Seven Swords of the Mist, most recently the Takeda's suffered their downfall for their attempts to match the feat and become known as a dishonourable Clan among the honoured houses of the Water. Clan Traits The Takeda Clan in itself has no Kekkei genkai Merely a set of traits seems to pass throughout the generations of the Clan itself, these include: Cosmetic: *Slender muscular body builds. *Black or red hair. *Tall majority, most clan members will reach the height of 186cm or 6'2 to 205cm or 6'7 *Pale skin, which often makes their injuries all the more prominent on their body. Personality: *Self Mutilation tends to take place in private, training and combat. *Have a strong affinity to fire and water, often as if by natura they will stand beside a fire, stand in rain, they gravitate towards flame and often find theselves burned wether through play or choice. *Strong dedication to the art of War and battle tactics, strong mind for deception and insight. *Cruelty in duty and training, children of no older then seven years old are often forced to train with wooden swords until the wooden sword breaks or their hands are too slick with blood to maintain a grip. *Untrusting and undedicated to the causes of others beyond their own, in history they have many times "bitten the hand which fed them" and will always do so, so their superiors should always be weary. Strengths: *Exceptional Taijutsu *Exceptional Speed Weaknesses: *Terrible Intelligence *Terrible Genjutsu Miscellaneous: *Fire and Water Chakra Natures are almost always present within the Takeda Clan. *Early life training in the clan Dojo's often leads to the children developing extensive micro fractures within their bones, even before reaching Genin level, their bodies are fit and prepared for learning. *Sometimes members of this Clan are born blind or colour blind. Clan Abilities: Kekkei Genkai: *None Clan Abilities: The Takeda Clan is a Kenjutsu based clan, thus all of their abilities are Kenjutsu based, mostly in Stances and in Kenjutsu techniques revolving around Fire. Takeda Clan Stances: Kenjutsu Style Mantis Stance: *Rank: C-Rank Kenjutsu Stance Information: *The Mantis Stance Kenjutsu Style revolves mostly around the use of reverse gripped blades, rarely if ever using a traditional grip to strike. *This style revolves around blade supplemented Punches, Kneeing and Elbowing attacks, long graceful maneuvers and blocking with blade supplemented natural guarding positions. *This style is swift strike and fluid movement based, invoked to cause maiming or decapitation and breaking tearing or severing of muscles, organs and skin. *This style is used by precision swordsmen, emphesising proper employment, speed and agility over brute force and straightforwardness. Style Performance: *The user spreads their feet to about shoulder width and draws their blades by pulling them directly from their sheaths by holding their hands in a fashion opposite that of a typical grip. The blades are held downward, so that they rest against the forearm as opposed to be an outward extension of the arm. This allows for a more natural guard process and a style of swordplay which resembles boxing, with the added lethality of a blade to follow through any punching motion. Kenjutsu Style: Death Adder Stance *Rank: B-Rank Kenjutsu Stance Information *The Death Adder Stance Kenjutsu Style revolves mostly around the use of quick precision strikes from crouched or coiled positions, and can be used with a pair of or single katana. *This style revolves around a low position and guard, utilizing anatomical knowledge to deal devastating internal and external damage with piercing strikes or long deep lacerations. *This style is swift strike and spring movement based, invoked to cause stabbing and gashing, as well as breaking, tearing, or severing of muscles, organs, and skin. *This style is used by precision swordsmen, emphesising proper employment, speed and straightforward precision over brute force. Style Performance *The user spreads their feet to about shoulder width and draws their blade(s), wielding them in a typical fashion. The blades are held close to the body, usually in line with the shoulders or horizontally perpendicular to the position of the hips. This allows for a traditional guard process and a style of swordplay which resembles more defensive styles, with the added threat of the blade being suddenly directed at a tactically advantages target. Kenjutsu Style: Mammoth Stance: *Rank: A-Rank Kenjutsu Stance Information *The Mammoth Stance Kenjutsu Style revolves entirely around a two-handed grip on a sword. *This style revolves heavily around brute force and utterly destroying defenses; very few can stand toe to toe with this style. *This style is slow strike and a top-heavy with its assaults, invoked to cause crushing and breaking damage which precurses precision goring and stabbing once a guard is broken. *This style is used by precision swordsmen, emphasising brute force and straight forward crushing blows as opposed to speed, agility, and fluidity. Style Performance *The user takes any position or form which requires a two-handed grip on their Katana, and usually stands firm in their placement. The blade is almost always held before the torso and out some, as though ready to face anything head on. Most oncoming assaults are treating with an overreaction, slamming or brushing them away with brute force and an easy strike. When blows like these, and straightforward assaults to a guard, result in the guard being broken from a downward or sideways stroke, the user will always pull the blade close and reverse the motion to attempt a critical penetrating strike on the target; often times this will result in dodges or deflections still causing broken bones and successful strikes will usually rend muscle, tissue, and organs unmercifully. Kenjutsu: SingingSword Technique *Rank: B-Rank Kenjutsu, *Cost: Steady drain of chakra. Information *This jutsu creates different results based on which chakra nature is flooded into the blade. *This technique requires a large amount of chakra and a steady control of it to heat the entire blade to red or white hot. *Once red hot or white hot the blade maintains the majority of its strength, but is not intended for sword on sword combat, its heat is to burn, rend and sever bloodlessly, cauterising as it does so. *The cost of sometimes burning your own hand to perform this technique is most famously revered by the Takeda Clan who often engage in acts of fire play or self burning. Performance: #The user begins flooding his/her arm with Fire Natured Chakra and allowing that chakra to pass on to their weapon, up its entire length to the tip. #As a result the blade becomes red or white hot depending on the amount of chakra invested and skill of the user #After bringing it up to a red or white hot heat, causing the blade to cauterise wounds as it makes them. Category:Clans Category:Takeda